


Traditions

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, bless georgie, garbage fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>help me. it's 2:49 am and I wrote this cheesy CHRISTMAS FIC.</p><p>KISSES. SWEET FIRST KISSES.</p><p>BYE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Shay fidgets with his scarf, cheeks heating up at how close Chris is to him. The alcohol in his system is telling him to give in and kiss the other man.

George had just left them, giving Shay a not-so-soft nudge in Chris' direction. And under the godforsaken mistletoe. 

Chris is watching him carefully, expression gentle. Seeing Shay's reluctance, he smiles softly, a touch of _something, something sad_ in his look. “You know we don't have to, right?”

“But it's mistletoe...” Shay's fist clenches tightly around his scarf. What if he's reading this wrong? What if he kisses his best friend and loses him? 

Chris glances at the white knuckled grip Shay's got on his scarf. “So? If you're not okay with it, we don't have to. Do you follow every Christmas tradition?” He laughs, nudging the younger man gently in the ribs with an elbow. “Getting wasted with your buddies isn't traditional, Shay.”

“What, I can't make my own traditions?” Shay pokes Chris back, stepping closer.

“Sure you can, it's just not tradition _al_.” Chris is looking down at Shay, close enough to wrap up in his arms, but he's not even thinking about that. “Calling something traditional implies a long history of many generations of people doing that exact thing. Like, the suitor asking the father of the bride for her-”

“Okay, nerd.” Shay huffs, smiling widely, overwhelmed by the affection he feels for Chris and his excited history geek rants.

Chris stares at the tender look in Shay's eyes for a moment, before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Shay's lips. He pulls away immediately, worry in his eyes.

Shay's lips chase the other's. “Wait, no, kiss me.” 

Chris lets out a startled laugh, before kissing Shay again. He murmurs against the younger man's lips, “Are you sure?”

“Mhmm.” Shay hums, his arms wrapping around Chris' shoulders. “I'm not that drunk. Just slightly buzzed. I know what I want.”

“Good.” Chris pulls Shay closer. “Merry Christmas.” 

 

 

 


End file.
